Because You're Stupid
by CupcakesOnMyConverse
Summary: "Just because you're stupid doesn't mean you're an idiot...You are a follower, but it's not because you want to be. It's because you have to be. You're too confused to be anything else." Brittany isn't stupid. She just is t smart.


You're not smart. You know you're not smart. Mostly because you don't understand half the things that other people say when others seem to. School isn't easy for you, and it seems all your teachers have given up on trying to get you to understand. Your parents have stopped trying to explain. Sometimes when you say things, people look at you funny or even laugh at you. You know you're stupid when Santana rolls her eyes when you try to compliment her, or give her advice. You know you're stupid when you try to add to a conversation, and the people involved stop talking as if there's nothing more to say.

But just because you're stupid, doesn't mean you're an idiot. You're _not _an idiot. It doesn't escape your notice that people use you. They take advantage of the things you don't understand. But that's okay, you tell yourself, because they are smarter than you. You don't trust yourself to make your own decisions, so you let others do it for you. You are a follower, but it's not because you want to be. It's because you have to be. You're too confused to be anything else.

The only thing you've ever been good at is dancing. Dancing is easy for you. Beats and the movements you do with them are some of the only things that have ever made sense. So that's why you became a Cheerio. The Cheerios don't care if you can multiply x to the thirtieth power. Cheerios care if you make them look good at nationals, and if you catch them when they fall. Cheerios don't make decisions. Cheerios take instruction. Cheerios do whatever Coach Sylvester wants them to do. If she thinks you're too fat, then it must be true, and you follow the diet that she gives you. If she thinks you aren't sweating enough, it must be true, so you work even harder. Dancing is easy, but being a Cheerio is not.

You soon find out that being a Cheerio is more than just dancing. Cheerios are mean.

You don't want to laugh at Rachel Berry's Myspace page because you think she's actually a really good singer.

But you do it anyway, because you're a Cheerio.

You don't want to smile when you see Kurt, Artie, Tina, and Mercedes being slushied, because they're really good too, and really nice people.

But you do it anyway, because you're a Cheerio.

You don't want to go to huge house parties, drink way too much alcohol, and make an even bigger fool out of yourself.

But you do it anyway, because you're a Cheerio.

But you do want to make out with any guy you can, because when you're doing that, they don't care if you're stupid. They just think that your strawberry Lipsmackers taste really good.

Still, you follow Santana and Quinn around, doing whatever they do, even if you hate what they're doing. You may not like it, but what else are you supposed to do? You're stupid. You can't make these decisions for yourself.

You don't like it when people laugh at you, or raise their eyebrows in a way that just confirms the fact that you're stupid. Like you said before, you're _not _an idiot. Just because you aren't smart doesn't mean you can't see. Sometimes you see things that you don't think other people see.

For instance, after that terrifying week when you all had to be in the wheelchairs, Tina doesn't stutter anymore. Also, she doesn't hang around Artie as much. You notice that though Rachel is always in the lunch line in the cafeteria, she never seems to eat there. You see Finn staring at Rachel, and Rachel staring at Finn. You see Puck and Quinn looking at each other when they think nobody is looking. But you are always looking, because you don't even bother to listen to Mr. Shuester anymore, you are always seeing things. Like how Santana actually likes Glee club, and how Mr. Shuester's eyes light up when the lady with the weird eyes comes in the room.

You see how sad Rachel really is after somebody picks on her, but you don't say anything because you're a cheerio, and because you're stupid.

You see how upset it makes Artie when nobody wants to help raise money so that he can ride the bus to sectionals. _You _want to raise money, but you don't say anything because you're a Cheerio, and you're stupid.

You see how scared Kurt looks when he wants to tell his dad that he's gay. You want to tell him it's going to be okay. But because you're stupid, you wouldn't have been able to find the words.

You don't like the way Rachel talks to you, like she thinks you're stupid, even though you are. She underestimates you. They all do. Just because you think a ballad is a duck, doesn't mean that you don't _see_. You're not _blind_.

You like Glee, though, even though Rachel isn't always nice to you. It's like Cheerios, but better. When you dance, it's not stiff and sharp all the time. You can be loose, be happy. Mr. Shuester even lets you choreograph sometimes. Plus, the people don't make you feel so confused. The people in Glee club help you understand. They explain things. At least Rachel told you that what you were thinking of was a mallard, not a ballad. In Cheerios, no one would have told you that. You like Glee. You like Glee because they don't make you feel so stupid.

**I absolutely love Brittany, and wanted to write something in her honor. I don't think people give her enough credit in the show. I don't think she's mean at all. I really loved writing in the second person, and may even try to do it again!**

**I was inspired to do this after reading "Dazed and Confused" by dream-of-belief. Read it. It's better than mine. Really.**

**Please review. Reviews make my life complete :)**


End file.
